


Diamonds Are For Lou

by TashaVick87



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's 8, Ocean's Eight
Genre: F/F, diamonds galore, emotional debbie, lou is protective, revenge is served
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashaVick87/pseuds/TashaVick87
Summary: Just a reeeeeallly teeny-tiny little headcanon/ficlet/drabble I had running around my head on a sleepless night, so I figured I'd jot it down :)





	Diamonds Are For Lou

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it. I just can't let these ladies out of my head, so I think there will be a few of these coming.

After all about Claude and his arrest is said and done, the gang all convenes at Lou’s and they sing and dance to Sia’s Cheap Thrills, each wearing several pieces of the stolen jewelry. 

They all freeze when they realize Debbie is on one knee, a huge ice-blue diamond ring in the palm of her hand. Lou is grinning, close to tears.

‘‘I have it now,babe.To match your eyes. Say yes?’’ they hear an uncharacteristically nervous Debbie blurt out.

And when Lou nods, not trusting her voice to utter a single word, Debbie slips the gem onto Lou’s ring finger where it sits like it was made for her.

That may be the night the girls’ squeals and cheers are louder than any kind of noise on any of Lou’s busiest nights at the bar.

* * *

 

And when they all leave and Debbie is asleep in Lou’s arms, the blonde tilts the diamond, admiring the glint which bounces off of it. She hugs Debbie closer and takes a deep breath, an image of Claude good-for-nothing Becker flashing in her mind. 

She smiles without mirth, vengefully, at the knowledge that come his first evening in prison, he would not only be at the bottom of the food chain, but will know exactly who put him there. She made sure her friend dropped the name.  _Louanne_. He’ll regret the day he’d mocked it, regret the day he set eyes on her and Debbie… if he wasn’t left a vegetable in the end. Lou’s less than savory, prison-bound acquaintances had indeed come in handy.

And as she feels Debbie shift in her arms, wrapping her arms further around Lou’s waist, she settles into the warmth, lips softly sliding against the brunette’s brow.


End file.
